This invention relates to bowling balls, and more particularly to the larger-size balls which are used in connection with the usual tenpins.
In the past an easy-to-hold bowling ball has been produced, wherein a retractable and extendable U-shaped handle is carried in parallel bores made in the ball and in a channel or recess extending between the bores.
One U.S. patent discloses a ball of this type. The handle structure is normally retained in its retracted position by coil springs which are carried on leg portions of the structure. It has been found that with this patented ball construction the handle structure sometimes inadvertently becomes extended when the ball is spinning rapidly. This happens as a rule during the return of the ball to the player, and such occurrence interferes with its normal return movements, resulting in the likelihood of breakage of the handle structure and/or pile-up of the following balls that are being returned.
In this patented ball the coil springs which are carried on leg portions of the handle structure are protected by short sleeves or bushings that are slidably carried thereon and that constitute positive stops functioning at the time the handle structure is in its extended position. By this arrangement, deformation of the springs is prevented and instead a well-defined extension of the handle is had at all times. While these sleeves operated satisfactorily, they constituted additional parts which had to be fabricated, inventoried, and included in the assembly of the handle structure of the ball. This represented an additional expense, not only of material but also of labor and inventory cost.